


The Mortal Gays

by WhatIfElvisDidnt (orphan_account)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AND GAY, F/F, Group chat, Humour, I'll leave, M/M, Malec, This is Bad, okay I try, this is really random
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 04:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WhatIfElvisDidnt
Summary: legit just a random group chat fic (first one just warning you)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> obviously I don't own anything you recognise duh

simon added clary, izzy, jace and alec to a chat  
izzy renamed the group to 'The Gays'  
alec renamed the group 'Not me.'  
izzy renamed the group 'sure 🌚'

jace: siblings stop this now thots

izzy: so rude. 

alec: But Izzy is telling lies.

jace: mhmmmm anywaysssss what's the point of this wonderful chat?

simon: so I can talk to my friends?

clary: I can feel how lit this chat will be

alec: Lit? Don't say that again. 

jace: why are you- stop punctuating everything you say ffs alec 

alec: Stop attacking me.

jace: nEveRrRrrr 

alec left 'sure 🌚'

izzy: sIGH someone add him back in so I can pester him about magnus bane- he totally has a crush on him fight me

jace added alec and magnus  
jace changed the group name to 'yes homosexual aliens🌚🌚🌚'

izzy: jACE sksksksksksk alec will S T A B you

magnus: okay????

simon: hI mAGNUS WELCOME TO GAY LAND OF GAY PEOPLE WHERE EVERYONE AND THING IS GAY

magnus: is bisexuality allowed-

izzy: yesssss join the club future bro in law

alec: Jshsjsjsjshsajshhshs.

clary: did he- keyboard smash and still punctuate it¿

magnus: hi biscuit!!

clary: hey mags,,!

alec: Jace you're dead.

jace: 🌚🌚🌚

magnus: hi alexander 

izzy: he's blushing-

alec: I am not. 

simon: 'I'm not gay' he says you sure abOUT THAT¿

magnus: I don't even know most of you oops. Photos?

izzy: izzyselfie.img sent 

clary: fuck👏🏻me👏🏻up👏🏻

izzy: I really wanted an excuse to send that-

magnus: i love you lipsticK

jace: simonandjaceselfie.img sent

simon: eyyyy me and my boyfriend (no homo)

clary: bOYFRIEND? chOking

izzy: I shippppo

clary: claryselfie.img sent 

magnus: I already know you but okay biscuit-

izzy: hold up I'll send a photo of me and alec cause he doesn't even know what a selfie is I swearrr

alec: Offended.

izzy: alecandizzy.img sent 

jace: my siblings :') 

magnus: well then- the cute one has the (not gay) crush on me, I can cope with that ;)))

alec: Jddjdjdjdjsjsjsjsjsjsj.


	2. Chaper Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> coming up: rip sherlock,, alec has an announcement,, clary chokes on cheerios,, sibling groupchat???? I think sooooo
> 
> not beta'd

_**simon changed the group name to 'Sleep? I don't know her'** _

_**clary:** why are yu up at this hour S I M O N L E W I S_

**_simon:_ ** _yu_

_**jace:** yu_

_**magnus:** yu_

**_clary:_ ** _lEavEEE smh_

 ** _izzy:_** _but why is simon awake,,,, why are we awake_

 **_alec:_ ** _I for one don't care. Let me sleep._

 ** _simon:_** _ah so alec is permanently in a bad mood-_

 **_alec:_ ** _You put me in a bad mood._

**_simon changed the group name to 'Bullies all round'_ **

**_alec left the group_ **

_**simon:** r00d anyway lol tink ders a serial killer in my house rip to me _

**_magnus:_ ** _RIP SHERLOCK LEWIS_

 ** _jace:_** _taken away from us too soon_

 **_clary:_ ** _I will forever miss my best friend_

 **_izzy:_ ** _will justice ever be made_

 ** _jace:_** _no because sleep is more important_

 ** _simon:_** _sksksksks it was just my cat its all good_

 ** _simon:_** _helloooooo_

 ** _simon:_** _wowwwwwwww I could be ded and y'all just sleeping_

**_izzy added alec to 'Bullies all round'_ **

_**alec:** I thought I was free from you all._

**_magnus:_** _sorry to disappoint darling_

 ** _izzy:_** _darLING_

 **_clary:_ ** _I choked on my lucky charms jfgfkgfkghfkghfk_

_**simon:** nuhhhh alec bullied me this IS HOMOPHOBIA_

**_alec:_ ** _That would mean I hate myself. So accurate._

 **_simon:_ ** _mood_

 **_simon:_ ** _wAIT HOLY-_

 ** _simon:_** _choke mE AND CALL ME GRAN DID YOU JUST SKSJFDHSHFJKS_

 **_izzy:_ ** _ALEXANDER GIDEON LIGHTWOOD_

 **_izzy:_ ** _IM SO PROUD OF MY BABY BRO_

 **_alec:_ ** _I'm older than you?_

 **_jace:_ ** _yyyy is alec getting the full name_

 **_jace:_ ** _OH_

 ** _jace:_** _that's my brother,,,,,, my big gay bro,,,, the pride_

 **_magnus:_ ** _am I the only one worried that hes hating himself???? okay but I am proud of you Alexander darling._

 ** _clary:_** _okay imma probs die from choking so much-_

**_magnus sent a message to alec_**

**_magnus:_ ** _you alexander, should celebrate for being honest with yourself. so, drinks on me? whenever youre free of course and dont feel like you have to beautiful._

**_alec:_ ** _Magnus, hey. That actually sounds fun so how abot tonight, pick me up at 7? If you can't I'll drive myself!_

**_alec:_ ** _And please don't feel like you have to!_

**_alec:_** _Only because I fancy you doesn't mean you have to take me on a date._

**_alec:_ ** _If this is a date! I'm fine if it isn't_

**_magnus:_** _alec of course this is a date and I wouldn't ask you if I didn't like you and also I can pick you up then, dont worry your little head so much._

**_alec sent a message to_ ** _'_ **_Glowsticks'_ **

_**alec:** IZZY IZZY IZZY HOLY FUCK HOLY WOW HELP, IS THIS MY FIRST GAY CRISIS?_

_**jace:** you ARE a gay crisis_

_**izzy:** _ _whats up alec_

**_alec sent a screenshot to the group_ **

**_izzy:_ ** _holy mac n' cheese_

**_izzy:_ ** _meet me in my rOOOOOOMM_

**_jace:_ ** _GET SOMEE BRO_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love alec lightwood???? But when I love someone I end up causing them pain sooo be aware of that soon. Also feedback is a charm, so please comment below. Also what do you want to see happen in this fic?????


End file.
